


lying underneath stormy skies (dreams of paradise)

by korilove



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings just might be Lydia's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying underneath stormy skies (dreams of paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some fluffy mcmartinski to brighten up your day (and give you feels)
> 
> title is from paradise by coldplay :)

Sundays eventually became Lydia's favorite.

Lazy mornings spent wedged between the two boys, somehow so different and so alike at the same time. The strong, muscular frame at her back, arm slung over her waist making her feel protected. While at the same time the slender boy with awkward limbs pressed against her front.

Lydia would always be the first to wake, just like during the week. During those mornings she'd have to pester the boys, sleepy groans and protests until eventually the covers were pulled off the bed, curtains open and a smirk on her face as she pushed one of them to the bathroom to shower and dragging the other to the kitchen for breakfast.

But not on Sundays.

She'd relish the hours spent sandwiched between them, hot breath on her neck and twirling her fingers through happy trails. This was where she could be away from reality, the chaos of the real world and the responsibilities of being a supernatural creature protecting the town from the horrors the nemeton called here.

Even if she had become a sort of anchor for them, the boys who hadn't even been a blip on her radar a few years ago but now each owned a piece of her heart.

Scott was always the one to wake first - reluctantly leaving the stillness of slumber with a soft sigh. His breathing would change from light and delicate to a heavier, more intense labor and his hand would always reach for hers. Lydia would smile and squeeze back as he snuggles closer. "Good morning."

Then Scott would yawn. "Is it still morning?"

"Just barely." She would whisper back, not wanting to wake the other boy beside her.

Stiles would always sleep longer. Somehow he was always restless during the night - tossing and turning with the terrors of the past haunting his mind until he'd end up with his back pressed against the banshee's frame, relaxing and falling into deeper sleep.

After a while he'd wake with a start, as if he weren't sure where he was. Lydia could feel his heart racing and instinctively reached out to pull him closer, where she could feel the tension leave his body as he came to reality. "Lyds." He'd whisper, just under his breath so that if Scott weren't a werewolf, she'd be the only one to hear it.

The he'd turn over, his eyes still heavy with sleep and press a soft kiss to her lips, reaching out to sling his arm over Scott.

They'd stay like that, hearts beating together until the day called out to them, Scott pulling away and stretching out before leaving the bed.

At least if they had to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed, they'd be facing the world and it's horrors together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im [lydiamsrtin](lydiamsrtin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
